


Drabbles: Tangled Histories Verse

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Historical, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't really lend itself to standard headings, so instead I'll give you an explanation.  I've been wanting to post some things I have lingering around on my harddrive, and I'm also getting slowly back into writing.  These ten drabbles, from <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/tag/tangled+histories">Tangled Histories</a> verse (specifically the Ian/Alan/Sean thread), are part of a one-hundred drabble birthday project for <a href="http://rainbowcobweb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rainbowcobweb.livejournal.com/"><b>rainbowcobweb</b></a> earlier this year.  I wrote exactly one hundred one-hundred word drabbles for her, grouped into nine previous verses and one new.  Some of the verses haven't been posted yet, so I'll post the drabbles as they are.  For this grouping, the first one doesn't really fit into the story of Sean's turning that I'm going to post, so you can think of it as AU to that (upcoming) thread.  Finally, as usual, none of this is true.  It is, you know, vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: Tangled Histories Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowcobweb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowcobweb).



I. "So this is it?" Sean asked in the lull that followed the transformation, several hours after his waking. The rain beat down hard on the little cottage, but it didn't drown out Alan's fond laughter as he nipped Sean's ear.

"It is. Do you feel different?"

Sean frowned. "Perhaps my abilities need to be tested."

"Hmm," Ian replied, a tease clear in his tone. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I could break that bastard John's neck, to start."

Alan laughed and nuzzled him in a way that was still to Sean shockingly familiar. "Our dear pet. So noble… so lovely."

II. "Don't ask if I'm all right," Sean whispered, his voice choked as they stood in a line at her graveside. "Please."

Ian nodded and touched his hip, Alan echoing the gesture on the other side. They were alone on the gentle slope, fog obscuring the stand of trees above and the river below.

"She was an unbelievable girl," Sean said, quietly. "Headstrong, but… I liked that. It didn't matter that she was a woman, to me. Only that I wanted to protect her."

"You did," Alan argued.

"Not from death."

"And in that, my love, you were the most wise."

III. "You're pissing me off."

"Why?"

"You've been so bloody moody lately."

"Am I not entitled to a mood every six hundred years or so?" Ian scoffed.

"Yes, but I'm entitled to fuck it out of you," Alan growled, shoving him backwards. His body made contact with a large headstone, which shook slightly.

"Darling, fucking in a graveyard? That's so cliché."

"I'll _fuck_ you wherever I want to. Did you need a reminder?"

"What if I said yes?"

Alan snarled, dragged his head back, and sunk his teeth in. Ian howled to the moon and pressed his fingertips against stone.

"_Yes._"

IV. "He has nice hands."

"He's a violinist, Sean," Ian replied, rolling his eyes at Alan. The other vampire smirked.

"I know," Sean said, his eyes locked on the boy. "But his hands are especially nice. The girl's a violinist, and I don't want to fuck _her_."

"No," Ian agreed. "Shall we leave you alone for this one, darling?"

"Please. I need to practice my seduction and charming wit without the two of you for once," Sean droned. Ian laughed, the performance ended, and the audience came to its feet, two vampires slipping unnoticed from their box and into the night.

V/VI. "It has potential," Alan agreed as Sean groaned and threw his hands up into the air.

"Is nothing sacred? You were supposed to be on my side!"

"It isn't about _sides_, chérie. It's politics, you know this."

"Yes, I get it. I get that we need a bloody house, I get that we have to act like aristocrats even though we all know that none of us are even close, but this is fucking _ostentatious_, Ian! It's a mansion!"

"It has charm," Ian argued. "Have you seen the reflecting pool?"

"It's a _house_," Sean groaned, "with a reflecting pool. What was so wrong with Scotland?"

"Scotland is ours," Alan said, gripping him firmly by the back of his neck and pressing their heads together. "We don't bring politics into our bed, or into our bond. Understand?"

Sean sighed and nodded, reaching up to grasp Alan's forearms. "I love you."

Alan smiled. "Love you too, pet. Come on. Let's go look at the garden maze."

Sean grumbled and took his hand.

VII. "How's the young Andrew?" Sean asked, grinning as he gave Ian a long kiss, then reached for Alan and got the same times three.

"Cutting his teeth, as it were," Ian replied with a little laugh as Alan and Sean continued to kiss, Alan's hand pressing up between Sean's legs. "He found a pretty boy on the West End. We left him to it."

"Ah," Sean replied. "How about we find our own pretty boy?" he suggested, moaning as Alan slowly stroked him.

"Oh," Ian replied, a sly smile on his face as he approached. "I think we've found him."

VIII. "Who on earth are _they_?" Sean whispered as they stood outside the theatre, watching the audience spill onto the street. A few feet out of the light, where human eyes perhaps wouldn't notice their activities – but not necessarily – two men laughed and caressed each other as they walked away from the building.

"That's the playwright," Ian said with an amused smile. "And his lover."

"Do they not realise how… _obvious_ they are?" Sean exclaimed.

"Oh, pet. Your sense of propriety is so endearing."

"But this is… public!" Sean sputtered.

"Mm," Alan agreed, licking Sean's neck and making him shiver. "Yes."

IX. "I'm afraid of hurting him."

"Then you've made the right decision."

"He's young."

"As were you."

"Have I been stupid to leave him alone these few days?"

"You need to trust him. You need to be alone with us."

"I know. But he is… so precious."

"Does he know?"

"I think he does."

"Sean…"

"Tell him."

"I will. I don't know how to care for another human being, though."

"Nonsense. You cared for your sister. You care for your brothers."

"Viggo hardly needs care from me."

"Andy does."

"Yes."

"And that, Sean, is what it means to be a family."

X. "Is it possible to feel blessed," Alan mused as Ian tongued his neck, "when you have never believed in a God?"

"I think it is. Blessed by nature, perhaps."

"Or luck."

"You believe in something, love. You always have."

"Not in a God."

"No. But something deep and intuitive. You hardly could otherwise, as a vampire."

"Do you ever feel lonely? Being born as we were? There are so few…"

"Sometimes," Ian agreed. "Sometimes not. Not lonely so much, as alone together."

Alan smiled. "I like that. I do feel blessed."

Ian smiled and kissed him deeply. "As do I."


End file.
